Prompts
by Otterbeans
Summary: 50 sentence prompts for Hihara/Yunoki. M.


Hi guys, it's Otterbeans. I know it's been a long time, but I heard that there's a Corda archive now that a friend made, and I wanted to add this to it! I had this fic up on another site for awhile, but I never posted it here, and I thought I might as well now.

It's a 50 prompts thing- they were supposed to be one sentence prompts but honestly, who can limit themselves to just sentences? I believe I took them from another Corda fic, but it's been so long I can't remember... Still, they are all brief enough, so I think I did okay.

Enjoy!

#01 - Comfort

There was that one boy… Hihara, who ran up from behind, greeted him with a genuine smile. No matter how he liked to toy with people, with this one, he couldn't bring himself to. At least not like usual.

He was both an annoyance and a comfort. _I'm still human after all._

#02 - Kiss

The first time Yunoki kisses him, it's completely by surprise. He relishes the startled look on Hihara's face for days. He even bruises himself walking into the doorway. Absolutely perfect.

#03 - Soft

Long mornings in bed before even bothering with breakfast, lazy afternoons spent doing what he can't remember two hours later, evenings curled up in front of the television, and sometimes with hardly a handful of kisses exchanged between them… Since when had he gotten so soft? Never would have thought.

#04 - Pain

After their first time, he sleeps in late. Yunoki knows he gets up with the sun. So around ten, he asks his partner if he's feeling sick. As Hihara tries to stutter out his response, Yunoki smothers him with completely unwanted sexual attention.

Best morning after ever.

#05 - Potatoes

Curry is his favorite meal. It's so commoner, it's disgusting. You eat it with a spoon.

It becomes a staple on Thursdays, because Hihara insists. It's what families do. Yunoki should learn that.

The thought of family used to make him shut off. Now, he's associating it with potatoes.

#06 - Rain

It washed out the world, like gentle static on the airwaves, an old reel of film, crinkled and distorted. Maybe it was that dulling of the senses that placated him so much. Hihara curled up and willed himself to stay quiet as he watched Yunoki read, with a face so open and gentle, he thought he was looking at a different person.

#07 - Chocolate

Surprisingly, chocolate isn't his favorite. He'll eat it (because he'll eat anything), but he says it's too bitter for him to really like.

Yunoki wonders if Hihara knows exactly what he's getting into.

#08 - Happiness

It was strange to think about. They were two people who couldn't be any different, but their happiness stemmed from the same thing.

#09 - Telephone

"Tell me what you're wearing."

"Yunoki! I'm _at class!_"

#10 - Ears

Every five minutes or so, Yunoki pauses to draw his falling hair back behind his ear. Hihara notices. Without saying anything, he gets behind him, pulls some hair things out of his back pocket and begins to give him a low ponytail.

To distract himself from how Hihara was sending shivers up his spine as he ran his fingers over his scalp, Yunoki thought about what a metro he must be for keeping hair ties on him at all times.

#11 - Name

They'd never really gotten used to given names. Honorifics had been dropped a long time ago, of course, but they rarely got past it. Even Hihara, devoutly romantic, agreed that "Azuma" sounded a little strange. Yunoki said it made him feel like they were still in high school.

But then again, does high school ever really end?

#12 - Sensual

When Hihara tries, it's not like you'd think. He's slow and he fumbles. He doesn't know how to touch, how to breathe, how to look. By anyone standards, he's bad.

Yunoki knows all of those things. They seem cheap in light of the perfect and undivided attention Hihara gives to every silly, clumsy, sheepish thing he does.

#13 - Death

He doesn't know how Yunoki can sit there at the funeral, searching through the cremated ashes for the bits of bone left behind, completely devoid of emotion. Yet as he looked around, most of his family held the same expression.

When they got home, Hihara would hold him so tightly that he could hardly struggle against it.

#14 - Sex

When he humps on Yunoki's leg jammed between his own, when their erections rub together, when he reaches down and tugs him hard, he's not sure what to call it. It breaks every convention of sex he's ever heard of. But God does he like it.

#15 - Touch

What it is, is a lot of friction. The theory of touch, Whether it's sliding (along) or rolling (against) or static (living with). Heat accumulates, let out in the occasional moment of blazing fire. Repeat the process.

#16 - Weakness

He was one big weak spot, just waiting to be exploited. "Come use me, come hurt me, I'm vulnerable!" he seemed to scream.

But life was nothing but happiness to him. Every opportunity was a good one, every stranger was a friend. Yunoki didn't understand how someone could live like that. He was still being taught.

#17 - Tears

Hihara cries fairly easily. Not all the time, of course, or in plain sight, but at the predictable times. During sappy movies, while listening to beautiful music, when he's stressed beyond his endurance. Selfishly, those tears were often wiped away by someone who didn't know how to deal with them otherwise.

#18 - Speed

Hihara ran his life at an average of 90 miles an hour. And even if it was hard to keep up with, it was okay. He made the most wonderful squealing noise when you slammed on his brakes.

#19 - Wind

"The hill where you can see the wind." Hihara dragged him there during their summer camp after the concours. He took his hand and led him to a certain spot of the park when the daylight was directly above him, and waited for a gust to blow.

Chimes and whistles sounded, and all sorts of different mills spun wildly, reflecting their colored light against his even brighter face. Hihara looked back at him with that always-cheery and hopeful smile, even more blinding than the sun itself.

It was terribly cheesy, Yunoki thought to himself, and that the whole world must be against him being contentedly miserable. It used everything and the kitchen sink in its battle, for Hihara too, was an unstoppable force of nature.

#20 - Freedom

He celebrated breaking off from his grandmother's house with a round of marathon sex unlike any other, where even Hihara's renowned "stamina" was put to the test and reduced to a quivering pile of mush…

Well, that _and_ everything else. The sheets were beyond salvaging, that lamp was absolutely shattered, and one could only manage waking up at noon to call in sick for them both.

Yunoki liked this newfound freedom, he decided.

#21 - Life

When you live so close, you forget how precious it is. Just to have what you need. Life would be impossible if he didn't have someone- and not just anyone, but Hihara, to lean on.

But you'll never catch him admitting it.

#22 - Jealousy

"I envy you, Hihara."

It was the first time he'd ever bared anything to anyone. It was a cry for help. It was something he hated himself for.

And eventually, it was what saved him.

#23 - Hands

When he was sure no one was looking, Hihara would try and take his hand. Brush his pinky against the side of his own first, just to ask. He didn't always comply. But when he did, it was almost unnerving how right it felt.

#24 - Taste

Sometimes, Yunoki wondered if a lack of taste was a pre-requisite of his in potential lovers. Kahoko couldn't keep herself together in anything worth more than 500 dollars, and Hihara was rather the same.

It was alright though, because watching someone fumble helplessly through a five course French meal was far more entertaining than sharing it with someone who already knew what they were doing.

#25 - Devotion

Yunoki didn't have devotion. He had interests. Even after ten years, he refused to concede the point. He just considered them long-term interests instead.

#26 - Forever

It was in the middle of the night, when he had to use the toilet, when he couldn't move due to Hihara's vicelike sleeping grip, that he figured he was stuck in this for the long haul.

#27 - Blood

When he saw him lying there, blood seeping up from behind the bandages on his head, Yunoki was both glad of everything he had told Hihara, and regretted everything that he had said.

#28 - Sickness

Hihara didn't get sick. The last time he had so much as a cold, he was in middle school. It wasn't even bad enough to skip class over.

So when he caught the flu, he really, really caught the flu.

Yunoki found that his sadistic side was still quite comfortably intact, because seeing him so miserable pleased him immensely. And yet, as he smiled in morbid happiness whenever he coughed or moaned or mewled, his heart wrenched in sympathy at the same time. He liked the bittersweet feeling so much, he spent the entire day at Hihara's bedside.

#29 - Melody

If Yunoki would play "Death and the Maiden," Hihara would play "Ave Maria". If he would play "Danse Macabre," then "The Swan". Not to mention what he did to Rachmaninov.

"Stop ruining my favorite composers, Hihara."

"Hee."

#30 - Star

What bothered Yunoki most about Hihara's television appearance was not the flocking girls, or the massive shift of attention, or his uncharacteristic lack of ease. No, it was his learning that not everyone is as they seem, and the sudden and startling empathy he gained from it.

#31 - Home

A studio apartment in the art district, open kitchen, separate bath, 600 square feet, and a warmhearted greeting whenever you happened to return.

#32 - Confusion

When he heard Yunoki's performance in the final round, he felt uneasy. Then, he didn't know why. Now he understood.

He was giving up. He was cutting off.

#33 - Fear

And Hihara realized, he had never been more afraid in his life then at that moment.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Sight first, and then sound. A law of nature that needs to be re-thought, because obviously they've proven it doesn't always happen that way.

#35 - Bonds

The ties that bind… Although, Yunoki liked the sounds he made too much to consider gagging him too.

#36 - Market

When they go out together, Yunoki puts on his usual congenial face. And as always, people flock to him. Especially women.

Hihara wishes there was an absolute way to make it clear that this one was not on the market. Unfortunately, he can't think of anything more obvious than he was already doing, short of licking the side of his face or peeing on his shoes.

#37 - Technology

He always found it amusing how business, with all of it's fancy new technology constantly circulating in and out, was considered the most stable of fields, when it was Hihara's trumpet that hadn't changed for centuries, and yet was still a career advised against.

#38 - Gift

Hihara thought he had a real gift with people. Yunoki told him it was the other way around.

They spent the rest of the night going over each other's strong points, because they'd both spent enough time staring at each other's backs to know exactly what they were.

#39 - Smile

Both of them were always smiling, for completely different reasons.

#40 - Innocence

He was so simple. All he needed was music and love. If only the whole world could be that way.

Then he thought of a world full of Hiharas, and quickly changed his mind.

#41 - Completion

So many years of subtle selfishness, calculated words and thoroughly planned moves had finally come to fruition. One final action. His greatest act of "troublesome defiance". The satisfaction was undeniable.

#42 - Clouds

They slept in a bed they never made, covered in pillows and blankets. Like moving weather, it was different each time. Cloud cover meant a comfortable night. Clear skies, a midnight gale.

#43 - Sky

With a lacquer case containing his diploma in one hand, and a bouquet of yellow flowers by his side, he lays on the roof and looks up. It might be the last time. Suddenly he feels old, and responsible, and accountable, and…

"Here you are, Hihara."

Yunoki breaks his view of the sky. His case has a special ribbon tied around it- he was the top of their class. A dozen roses are tucked under his arm.

He sits down next to Hihara and joins him in looking up. There's no wind. The sun is bright.

When they looked down again, the world was a little dark. But eventually their eyes adjusted.

#44 - Heaven

This was heaven. His first day off in months. To start off, he slept in a great deal. He made a light breakfast and ate while reading the culture section. The weather was pleasant, so he opened all the windows. Watered the plants on the sill. Finished the last few chapters of his book. He even played his flute a little.

The mind was left to wander for a little too long.

"I'm home, Yunoki! Sorry I took so long, my last student was having some trouble and… Hi! What's- Oh. Oh wow Yunoki, at least let me take off my shoes! I'll track dirtowowow don't tug like that, you're gonna rip my clothes-"

"_Oh_."

"That's nice. Do that again…"

#45 - Hell

Hihara got Kahoko to have lunch with him today. And now he had to hear all about it. In painstaking detail. In triplicate.

Surely, this must be hell.

#46 - Sun

One more simile about Hihara being like the sun would be one too many.

#47 - Moon

And like this one couldn't be any more obvious.

#48 - Waves

When they're at the beach, Yunoki spends most of his time lounging in the shade. Hihara doesn't question him at first, goes off and does his own thing for the first day or so. When he finally does get him to go out for a walk in the sand, he realizes why; and spends the majority of the night rubbing aloe on his friend's back and shoulders.

#49 - Hair

Hihara tells him not to cut his hair. It'd be such a shame, he says, it took so long to grow it out, he says.

What he doesn't say, is that he really loves the way it falls past his shoulders when he leans over him in bed, how it drapes around his face and cuts them off from the rest of the world.

#50 - Supernova

Yunoki has to tell him to shut up before he could even complete that sentence.

"Nobody sees flashing lights behind their eyelids when it happens. Honestly, do you believe everything you hear?"


End file.
